Unfaithful love
by Smooth-Criminal1
Summary: *New chappy!!its a twist!!!*When the War of the Ring is over Legolas comes home, to collect his fiance. But what does he do, when her heart belongs to another?
1. They meet again

A/N: I just got the idea for this, so I have to write it out. I'm not to great at grammar, but I'll try my best. If your hard core on grammar though, maybe you shouldn't read this., but give it a try first. I'm going to try hard, to not make this seem Mary-Sueish. So don't think it will be.  
  
  
  
Legolas breathed in the fresh air, of his home. He had missed it, since he had left, so long ago. At times on his journey, he dreamt of Mirkwood and all its beauty. He would not stay long, at home however. He was just there to claim his bride to be and take her on his journey's.  
  
Back in Rivendell, waited Gimli. They were to go explore, what Middle Earth had in store for them. Legolas did not want his bride to be kept waiting and neither did he.   
  
Legolas stepped in through the gates and handed his horse, to an elf. He wasted no time getting to the palace, to talk with his father.   
  
"Legolas! How have you been, my son?" King Thranduil asked, when Legolas walked through his study's door.  
  
Legolas immediately bowed. "I have been well, father. And you?"  
  
Thranduil went to his son and hugged him. "As well as a man of my age could be"  
  
They separated and went to a seat to sit down. "And how has Hannah been?" Legolas asked.  
  
His father smiled at him and warmth shown in his eyes. "She is well, she is in the garden, as we speak. Why don't you go to her? We will speak more tonight at dinner"  
  
Legolas rose with a nod and went out the door. The garden was just below him, so he flew down the stairs. He found her perched under a tree, reading a book. From the last time he saw her, he swore she had become more beautiful. With her rich fire gold hair, that was melded into soft curls and capturing emerald eyes, he felt nothing, but desire.   
  
Hannah heard nothing, but felt someone watching her. She looked up from her book and saw Prince Legolas standing before her. "My Lord, I did not see you there." She said, jumping to her feet and brushing down her pale dress. Her book fell to the ground, as she did so.  
  
Legolas bent over and picked up her book, for her. "I didn't mean to disturb you." He said apologetically and handed her, her book.  
  
She took it back and held it to her chest. She kept her eyes to the ground, unable to look him in the eyes. "After hearing all the tales, about what was happening, I honestly didn't think you would come home." She told him.  
  
Legolas smiled at her, even though she couldn't see. "I proved to be harder to kill, then they thought... It is good to see you Hannah."   
  
She looked up at him, for a brief second, then back down. He thought he detected something in her eye, but she looked away to quickly, for him to tell. "As it is good to see you to." She replied.  
  
Legolas went closer to her and cupped her chin, so she would look at her. "Don't be shy Hannah."  
  
She smiled and laughed. "Sorry sire, its just been so long, since I saw you last."  
  
He took his hand away when she laughed and smiled in return. "We should be reacquainted then. How would you like to have dinner with my father and I, tonight?"   
  
Hannah's eyes suddenly had a look of guilt in them, but Legolas chose to ignore it. "That would be lovely, your highness."  
  
Legolas was mildly surprised, when she accepted, but it made him feel relief. "Good, then I will come for you at six then. Is that all right?"  
  
Hannah nodded at him. "I will see you then" he told her, then walked off.  
  
When he was out of hearing distance, she sighed to herself. "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself.  
  
Instead of sitting back down, she decided to go her home to change, and perhaps talk to Solas. 


	2. I can't marry you

"I don't see, why you are getting so worked up about" Solas told her.   
  
Hannah glared at the man lying upon her bed. "I am betrothed to him. I am not supposed to be in love with someone else."  
  
Solas gathered himself up and went to her. There he encased her in his arms. "Then we run away together. He can't marry you, if your not here"  
  
Hannah relaxed in his arms. "It is not that simple, besides I couldn't do that to him."  
  
Solas sighed and released her. "You and your good heart...you'll have to tell him the truth then."  
  
Her head hung low and she went to her bed to sit. "I know and I will. I just don't want to hurt him, but I have to do it."   
  
A knock at her bedroom door, snapped both their attention, to it. "Hannah, Prince Legolas is here." Her mothers voice came through the door.  
  
"Yes mother." She called out and waited for her to walk away.  
  
Hannah stood and brushed out her dress. "How do I look?" She asked Solas.  
  
"Beautiful as ever, and I can't stand the thought of you, being with another man." He emphasized.  
  
Hannah cast him an annoyed look and slipped out the door. She went downstairs and found Legolas waiting for her. He rose as she made her way down. "You look lovely." He told her, when she reached him.  
  
They went to the door and he held it open for her. "My father, will be happy to spend time with you."  
  
Hannah just smiled and started down the road. She glanced up at her window and saw Solas peering down. She briefly glared at him, trying to make him go away. "Who is that?" Legolas asked, catching her off guard.  
  
"Oh...that is...one of our servants!" she said laughing, hoping he did not catch her lie.   
  
He held out his arm for her and she took it tentatively. They walked through the great city, arm in arm, until they reached the Palace. Together they walked to the dinning hall and saw the King waiting for them. Thranduil stood and walked quickly to them. "Hannah, it has been some time, since you have come to dinner." He said and kissed her cheek.  
  
Hannah gave a slight bow and followed him to the dinner table, to sit down. Hannah sat between the two, so she could talk to the King, without being rude to Legolas. "Legolas why don't you tell us the tales of your adventures." Thranduil asked.  
  
Hannah turned to him and nodded. "All we have heard are minor details."  
  
"Well, I guess I could tell you about Helms Deep." He said, after a moment of thought.  
  
As he told, them about the battle, their dinner was served. Legolas talked well into dessert and until Hannah, was ready to leave. "Thank you your Highness, dinner was great" she said to Thranduil, as she stood.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Said Legolas.  
  
Hannah gave Thranduil a kiss on the cheek and promised to come to dinner again, sometime soon. Legolas and Hannah left and walked on the balcony above the garden. Suddenly Legolas grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "Come on." He urged.  
  
"Wait...Legolas!" cried Hannah, but they were already half way down.  
  
When they reached the garden, he looked around for a moment, then pulled her in a direction. He pulled her every which way, until they reached the destination. There he pulled her gently to the ground. "Look over there" he whispered and pointed.  
  
Hannah looked and at first saw nothing, then a little light appeared. A second later a dozen more light appeared, until the area was swarming in little lights. "What are they?" she asked, in a soft whisper.  
  
"Fire flies." He told her.  
  
She noted that he was awfully close. She looked at him for a brief second and saw he leaning in for a kiss. "Legolas no!" she cried and pushed him away.  
  
He looked at her alarmed and confused. "I'm sorry, but I can't it's not right" she said and stood up.  
  
Legolas leaped up and grabbed her shoulders, as she started to turn away. "How can it not be right? We are to be married Hannah." He asked.  
  
She looked over, to the little lights, but saw they had dispersed. She sighed and lowered her face. "I can't marry you Legolas."   
  
She stepped away from him and turned around. Again he put his hands on her shoulders, but didn't try to turn her around. "Why not?" He asked. His voice sounded weak and tired.  
  
Hannah stared off into the garden. "I...I...love someone else." she said in a hushed voice.  
  
It didn't matter though, he had heard. His hands dropped away from her. "I'm sorry...I should leave" she told him, then walked away.  
  
Legolas watched as she left, unable to say anything. After a long few minutes, his sad face turned to a grin. "That's O.K. Hannah, I like challenges" 


	3. The banquet

"Well Hannah, I think we should go to the banquet tonight" Solas said.  
  
Hannah and he were walking through the city, talking about things. "Solas, how can we go if your not invited?" She sighed.  
  
Solas jumped in front of her to stop her. "Does that really matter? If I come with you, they won't kick me out."  
  
Hannah pushed past him and continued walking. "I will not do that. I just told Legolas, I will not marry him, because of you. Do you think he will be happy, if I brought you along? I think not!"  
  
"I'm probably not invited, because you won't marry him. Your destroying my social status, because you won't marry him!" Solas said jokingly.   
  
Hannah gave his arm a slap, but continued on her way. "Excuse me Miss?" said a little girl.   
  
She had just appeared, out of nowhere. "Yes?" asked Hannah.  
  
"This is for you." she gave Hannah a little box, then took off.  
  
"Open it!" urged Solas.   
  
Hannah began to undo the ribbon, that carefully wrapped around the small box. She opened it up to find a beautiful emerald necklace. A card came with it, but all it said was, 'wear this tonight'. It didn't say who it was from, or the reason, why it was given to her.  
  
"I wonder who it's from" Solas's voice dripped with sarcasm. "But I guess this means, you have to go tonight. You don't want to hurt the Princes feelings, now do you?"  
  
Hannah sighed knowing he was right. She would have to go to the banquet that night, but she didn't have to bring Solas with her.   
  
(Later at the time of the banquet)  
  
Hannah stepped in through the doors, leading to the dinning hall. It had been decorated, with Mirkwood flowers, for the occasion. She wore a forest green gown, with gold woven in. It matched the emerald necklace perfectly, as she intended. She left her hair down and made it wavy. She looked elegant and lady like, as her mother had put it.  
  
Without her noticing, Legolas had crept up beside her and took her hand. "Oh Legolas, you startled me!" She exclaimed.  
  
He brought her hand to his lips and lay a light kiss upon it. "You look lovely Hannah, and I see you got my present." His hand when to her throat and gently touched the necklace. "I knew it would look beautiful on you. It matches your eyes, as well."  
  
Hannah was about to take a step back, but he lowered his hand. "Thank you, very much Legolas, it is breath taking."  
  
Legolas smiled at her, then looked around, at the other people. "Shall we join them?" He asked.  
  
Hannah nodded, then took his arm, he held out for her. They wandered into the crowd and began talking, with the other guests. Hannah began to notice, that most the people here, were of importance. Hannah would have been invited, even if she were not engaged to Legolas. Her parents were Nobles, not commoners, like Solas.   
  
After a few hours, Legolas had been carted off, by some people, leaving Hannah, by herself. She had sat down at a table, near a low wall, that overlooked a courtyard. Hannah sat looking around at the people, until she felt someone sit with her. Thinking it was Legolas, she turned and smiled at him. "Solas?! What are you doing here?" She cried.  
  
He sat across from her, grinning from ear to ear. Hannah grabbed him and took him behind the wall, were they both crouched down. "Solas you can't be here! This is a non-commoner banquet!" She whispered angrily. "Besides, what if Legolas sees you?"  
  
Solas leaned forward and gave her a kiss. "I just wanted to see you and you looked like you wanted to get out of there."  
  
Hannah sighed. He was right, she did want out of there, but she couldn't just leave. She would have to tell Legolas and he would be upset. "Solas, I'll meet you outside of the Palace." She planted a kiss on him, before she got up and rejoined the party.   
  
Hannah was about to leave, when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned around and found Legolas, with a smile upon his face. " Will you have a dance with me?"  
  
She knew she couldn't say no, but Solas was waiting for her. 'Just one dance' she thought to herself. "I would be most happy to, Legolas."   
  
She took his arm and they went out to, where the other couples were. Legolas took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist. They were silent for a moment and Hannah tried to think of something, to talk about. "How long have you been seeing this Solas for?" Legolas asked out of the blue.   
  
Hannah's mind froze. She didn't think he would ever ask about that and she hoped that he would never. "Some time after you left for war." She finally said.   
  
Legolas pulled her tighter, but she did not protest. "I would assume your happy with him and I understand why you would love him."  
  
Hannah pulled back and looked him in the face. "You do?" she asked surprise, then shook her head. "I'm sorry Legolas, I would rather not talk about him." She stepped back and forced him to let go of her. "I would like to retire now, I'm very tired."  
  
"I understand. Goodnight Hannah. Will you need someone to take you home?" he asked, somewhat bitterly.  
  
She shook her head gently and looked at the ground. "I'll be fine. Thank you for tonight, your highness." She leaned forward and lay a kiss on his cheek, then went off.  
  
Legolas stood there for a moment, then saw his father looking at him with concern. He smiled at him, so he wouldn't think Legolas was upset. That was the last thing he needed, for his father to get involved.   
  
He knew, that if he was to marry Hannah, she would have to not be involved with Solas anymore. Legolas knew nothing about Solas, but now he would have to.  
  
Hannah wandered the streets to get home and made sure, to avoid Solas. "Hannah, there you are." Solas said from behind her.  
  
She sighed, but deep down, she knew he would have found her any ways. "I'm sorry Solas, but I'm tired, so I'm on my way home. He kept walking beside her and pretended to ignore her. She loved him, but sometimes she wanted to strangle him. "I mean it" she growled.  
  
He went ahead and turned around, forcing her to stop. "Since he came back, you've been acting like this. I don't like it and I'm telling you to stop it, now!" He snarled in return.  
  
"Oh Solas, you stop it! I don't want to fight about this. I'm just upset, because he was asking about you. Besides I really am tired, so let me go home and sleep." Hannah told him.   
  
Solas sighed and stepped out of her way. Hannah took his hand and brought him to her. She kissed him with passion, then let him go. "You look tired as well, go home and sleep."   
  
She once again went off and left another man. A moment later Solas left as well and the person, in the shadows stepped out. "It's time to see why Hannah loves this man so much." Legolas whispered to himself and set out in the direction Solas had gone.  
  
  
A/N: Just so you know, I'm not trying to make Legolas a crazy little elf man. And he isn't crazy right now, you'll understand in the later chapters, if you read them. I know its boring right now, but it is about to get way better, I just had to set the scene. 


	4. Truth

Legolas followed Solas, until he reached his destination. Legolas was surprised when Solas, did not walk into the house, but instead knocked. 'who would he be seeing at this hour?' Legolas though to himself.  
  
An elven woman opened the door and greeted Solas with a kiss. Legolas's eye's widened and he hoped, for Hannah's sake, that they were relatives. "Solas, I thought you were going to be with Hannah tonight?" The woman said, rather bitterly.   
  
Solas laughed and took the woman's hand. "I would rather be with you my sweet." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Legolas felt himself, fill with rage. He couldn't watch it anymore, but he didn't have to turn away since Solas and the woman, went inside. 'I have to tell Hannah, I can't let him deceive her like this.' He thought, then disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas what are you doing here?" Hannah asked the figure, at her doorstep.   
  
She had heard light knocking at the door and raced down, thinking it was Solas. She felt bad, for not staying with him, like she said she would. To her disappointment though, it was Legolas.   
  
"I have to show you something, it's very important." He rushed out.   
  
His eyes held a fire, which Hannah had no idea, where it came from. He looked angered, but was trying to cover it up. If he wasn't mad, she would have told him no, but she didn't think it was a way to make her come out with him. She quietly closed the door behind her and followed him into the night. He didn't say anything to her and it made her worry. She grabbed his arm and forced him to stop. "Legolas what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He tried so hard, to not look her in the eyes, but failed. "I have to tell you something, but I don't want to. If I don't you'll be hurt more and if I tell you now, you'll think I'm doing this to make you hate Solas."  
  
Hannah frowned at him, not quite understanding. "What about Solas?"  
  
Legolas was silent and he looked away. "Legolas tell me." She said firmly.   
  
"After you to separated I...followed him. He went to some woman's house...they are together. He's deceiving you Hannah!" He looked her in the eyes, when he said her name.  
  
She brought her hand to her mouth in shock, of what she had just heard. He could see the beginnings of tears at her eyes for a brief second, before her eyes darkened. "Your lying!" She whispered, full of venom.   
  
He shook his head. "No Hannah, I'm not."  
  
She had her hands by her sides, in tight fists. She looked like she was about to hit something, or someone. "Then show me."  
  
Legolas nodded, just barley and lead her towards the house, Solas was at. The way there was silent, but it was Hannah's turn to be angry. She didn't believe Legolas, because Solas loved her. Legolas was in love with her, so it seemed like something a love crazed elf would do. They stopped before a house and Legolas turned to face her. "Hannah, you have to believe me. I would never lie to you."  
  
She seemed to look right through him. She went up to the house and through a window, that had been casting shadows. Legolas watched as her hands went to the window and her ridged body, went limp. Hannah stepped away and went to Legolas, for a moment she didn't saw anything. "You didn't lie." She cried.   
  
Legolas went to the widow to see, what she had seen. Inside were two bodies, enveloped in one another. One was Solas and the other, the woman, who had answered the door. He turned around to back to Hannah, but saw that she had gone. "Hannah?" He called out.   
  
In the distance he heard someone running, but he couldn't be sure if it was her. "What are you doing here?" Yelled someone.   
  
Legolas looked towards the door and saw Solas standing there. He had been caught. Panic surged across Solas's face. "You can't tell Hannah."  
  
"She already knows." Legolas said, then took off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hannah had ran away as soon as Legolas turned his back to her. She wasn't mad at him at all and she hoped he didn't think that. She didn't want to be around anyone, so she took the only route away from it all, into the forest. It was a dangerous place, but at least she wouldn't be bothered. She wandered in quite far, until she found a good place to sit and collect her thoughts.  
  
"Why would he do this, to me?" She asked out loud.  
  
She couldn't think of anything, she had done, to make him do this. Always loving and never deceiving, she was good to him. Even when Legolas returned, she had not left him. A sound in the forest, tore her from her thoughts. In front of her, she saw a figure in the shadows. "Legolas please, just leave me be." She told him.  
  
The figure moved forward into the light and Hannah saw its face. Her eyes widened and she felt a tremor run through her body. "Uruk-hai" She whispered.  
  
Hannah jumped up and went to run away but the thing sprang forward and grabbed her. Its dirty hand covered her mouth, before she could let out a scream. Instinct took over and she bit the things hand. It worked as had hoped. It screamed and took its hand away giving Hannah time to let out a cry for help.  
  
She struggled free and ran off, with the thing trailing behind her. Her lungs hurt, as she continued her cries for help. Something tackled her from her side and the two went flying into the bushes. It covered her mouth and she closed her eyes, knowing it was certain death for her. When it didn't come, Hannah reopened her eyes and saw Legolas staring down at her.   
  
He took his hand away and brought a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. He got off her and readied his bow, that he had grabbed. They waited in silence for the uruk-hai, which came a moment later. It was searching for her and it hadn't seen Legolas throw her into the bushes. Legolas let off an arrow, killing the creature and Hannah left out of sigh of relief. "Hannah come on, there may be more out here." He whispered to her.  
  
They both got up and Legolas looked around for a moment, to see if it was clear. He took her hand and they went racing through the forest, towards the city. Behind them they heard the howls of other uruk-hai's. When they were inside the gates, Hannah collapsed, from it all. Legolas knelt down beside her, inspecting her. "You look all right, no wounds. How do you feel?"   
  
She looked at him and watched, as he checked her over. He looked up and caught her staring, but smiled none the less. "I'm fine Legolas." She told him, then tried to stand.   
  
He steadied her, as she almost fell. "Maybe I should bring you to the healing house." He offered.  
  
Hannah shook her head. The healing house couldn't mend the pain, she was feeling at that moment. "Can you take me home, please?"  
  
"Of course. Just lean on me, if you need to." He told her. A group of men rushed towards them and Hannah saw they were the royal guards.   
  
"Your highness?" One asked. They were waiting for Legolas's orders.   
  
"Scout the forest and if you find any Uruk-hai's, kill them." He said and the guards took off, right away.  
  
They walked away towards the direction of Hannah's home. She could feel that, he was mad at her. "Why did you go out there? You could have been killed." His voice held anger.  
  
Hannah couldn't face him, she felt ashamed about everything, that just happened. "I'm sorry, I was just upset. I didn't think and I didn't want to see or talk with anyone."  
  
Legolas sighed, but still held onto her. "I know, just don't ever do that again. You nearly worried me to death."  
  
Slowly they came to Hannah's home and her parents cam rushing out the door. "Hannah, where have you been? I went to check on you and saw you were..." Her mother trailed off, when she set her eyes on Legolas. "Oh your Highness, I didn't know she was with you."  
  
Hannah glared at her mother, for treating her like a child. "Mother, its not what you think. He rescued me, from an uruk-hai."   
  
Her mothers eyes showed shock briefly, but then turned her attention back to Legolas. "Thank you, very much. Hannah you should be thankful as well. Prince Legolas risked his life, for yours." She said.  
  
Hannah's father came up and took her away from Legolas. "You were not hurt, were you?" he asked.   
  
"No father, Legolas got there in enough time." She replied.  
  
Her started to lead her away when they heard her mother inviting Legolas in. Her mother was acting like all the other woman, who came close to Legolas. "Thank you very much, but I have my duties and should go patrol the woods, with the guards." He said.  
  
Hannah turned around and smiled at him. "Thank you again Legolas."  
  
He gave a slight bow and headed off, before her mother could say a word. They headed inside with her mother, saying how Legolas, was such a wonderful elf. Hannah left her parents and headed upstairs, for a needed sleep. However she hoped, she would never wake up.  
  
  
A/N: well there's my twist in the story, hope you like it. And if you could review, that would be awesome, since I love those. Just click on the button down there. See it? O.K. press it! I promise it won't take up much of your time. 


End file.
